Black Star
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: He craves attention and does stupid things because sometimes that's the only way to get it.


**Hey, guys! I know I've pretty much been AWOL the last couple years. Sorry! This was originally supposed to be a quick little Tumblr post, all thought-provoking and angsty over the unseen parts of Black Star's personality (as I percieve them), but then I kept digressing and it kept growing. I don't even think I ended up making all the points I wanted to because now it's something else entirely. I think there is a noticable shift as the style becomes less "quick Tumblr post" and more "dramatic pouring emotions". Sorry about that. I wasn't even trying to write a fic this time.**

 **Note, I did not read the manga or finish the anime, nor have I really written for these two before, so if I am off with the characterization or information I'm sorry.**

 **This can be either romantic or platonic, however you see fit. From what I understand the bond between a weapon and their meister is a very deep and important thing. I get it; your souls literally mesh on the same wavelength, you are living with this person and entrusting your LIFE to them. It doesn't have to be romantic or sexual in any way but it is super personal so I tried to reflect all the different possibilities and layers in this as much as possible. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Also, I wrote this at 2:30 AM with minimal proof reading so if you find any errors please let me know. Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Black Star being loud and obnoxious because he wants to be noticed. He craves attention and does stupid things because sometimes that's the only way to get it. He's constantly talking about himself to make sure he isn't forgotten. Every time he yells "I am THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he is saying "I exist. Someone see me. Someone love me."

Black Star going looking down at the steps in front of the DWMA on the first day of school, at the end of another spiel about his almighty greatness, to see someone still there this time. To find someone actually listening; applauding his performance. Jumping back down to someone who _sees_ him, smiling at him like he's the sun and moon and stars. Talking big about how he'll let her be his weapon, as if it's one of the biggest favors in the world, and seeing her eyes light up knowingly, her smile as big as he wants to be some day.

Black Star gloating about his awesomeness, how amazing he was in his last fight, how he is unstoppable no matter what obstacles he might face. Speaking up in class even more than before because there's someone to see; someone to listen. Always acting confident to the point of excess because those eyes always turn to him. He wants to be seen, wants to be noticed, wants to be liked. Wants to be worthy of those eyes that shine brighter than he could ever hope to.

Black star being quiet as he lets the smile fall of his face for the first time in a long while. Determined and focused more than he's ever been in his entire life because now isn't the time for goofing around. Because now she needs his help. Now she's counting on him, and he'll be there for her -do anything and everything she needs- even if it kills him in the process, because he can't let her down. He refuses to entertain the notion of disappointing his number one fan. So he does what he can, all that he can do. He sits and waits and guards her like the treasure she is because he calls himself her god, and gods protect their faithful worshipers. Even is she is more like the goddess to him; even if a secret part of him has always and will always praise her.

Black Star still acting out, still acting crazy, but looking secretly through the corner of his eye to see her face. Her expression. Casually tending to do things that make her smile, over and over again. Conveniently not doing the things that make her frown in ways that are more serious and less endearing. Happily causing distractions when she gets quiet; gets that far-away look in her eyes that is one part nostalgia and two parts melancholy. Secretly knows when the tears are fighting to come out. Knows when to make a fool of himself and when to sit next to her with a quiet smile, before turning back to one of his games with his shoulder casually brushing hers every few seconds as he plays intently.

Black Star doing his homework, because it's late and he's stuffed his bottomless stomach with another one of Tsubaki's amazing meals, hearing the soft clatter of dishes as he glares at the numbers and letters on the page. The taste of his eraser as he gnaws on it, intent on getting something done before she's finished because he is _THE GREAT BLACK STAR!_ and nothing can defeat him, let alone some stupid old book about death knew what. The tension that leaves his shoulders when he feels her presence a few feet away. The flight amusement and exasperation in her voice as she asks for the third time for him to pay attention, to keep trying, and think just a _little_ harder because she knows he can do it.

Black Star sitting silently, because it's been a long day and they had a long battle and she's tired. Feeling her lean against him, breathing in the smell of home and comfort and trust that they built together when both of them had found it so hard. They both had their scars of the past and the issues that lingered into the present; both had reasons to never trust again, to never try at all. The night was dark and empty where there was usually sound, but sometimes it wasn't needed. Sometimes they sat like this, with their eyes sometimes open and sometimes closed, just being in the moment. She shifted just a bit and his body moved to match; perfectly in sync and knowing where to go. So close for so long that they didn't need to speak -often didn't need to think- and both would already know. There was no urge to fill the silence as he usually did because it was just the two of them, and she already knew everything he could possibly say. Already believed his words before they were spoken; already saw him, even when they both lay together with their eyes closed.

Black Star smiling faintly as he felt the minor shift in weight, his heightened senses picking up the slightest change in her breathing. Looking down with fond eyes at her peaceful expression as she slept, both angel and goddess that saved him just as much -if not more so- than he saved her. Slowly wrapping his arms underneath her larger yet delicate frame, using his well-sculpted strength to lift her up as he stood. The best perk of his brawn the ability to carry her to bed, the pleasure of tucking his treasure in safely for the night.

Black Star lying down across from her, wrapping himself in the blankets he'd eventually toss aside in his sleep, wanting to be closer, in an effort to feel the presence that made him feel whole. He turned to face her, smiling as he took a deep breath of the smell of _home._ The smell of warmth and sunshine and camellia blossoms, swirling around in the air and soothing the frazzled edges of his soul. He closed his eyes, content. Feeling as if everything was as it should, as if he already had everything he could ever need.


End file.
